hkrailfandomcom-20200215-history
圖庫:輕鐵軌道
與路面的交匯處，非輕鐵交匯處，請將圖片放在Gallery:輕鐵路面交匯處 *與路面的交匯處，同時是輕鐵交匯處，請將圖片放在Gallery:輕鐵路面交匯處及本頁 *純粹輕鐵交匯處╱路軌，請將圖片放在本頁 天水圍 Tin Fuk Road.JPG|天水圍/天耀/坑尾村 Tin Fuk Road with LRV.JPG|天水圍/天耀/坑尾村 LRT Junction below TIS-1.JPG|天水圍/天耀/坑尾村 LRT Junction below TIS-2.JPG|天水圍/天耀/坑尾村 LRT Junction below TIS-3.JPG|天水圍/天耀/坑尾村 LRT Junction below TIS-4.JPG|天水圍/天耀/坑尾村 LRT Switch W592 T402.JPG|天水圍/天耀/坑尾村 W592 T402 LRT Junction 490 500 510.JPG|天榮/天悅/翠湖 LRT Junction 490 500 510-2.JPG|天榮/天悅/翠湖 Junct N 550.JPG|天逸站北 Reserved Junct Wetland Park 1.JPG|近濕地公園預留三角交匯處 Reserved Junct Wetland Park 2.JPG|近濕地公園預留三角交匯處 Reserved Junct Wetland Park 3.JPG|近濕地公園預留三角交匯處 Reserved Junct Wetland Park 4.JPG|近濕地公園預留三角交匯處 Tin Shui Bridge.JPG|樂湖~天瑞橋 abandoned loop tin shui.JPG|天瑞調頭路軌 Tin Shui Old Loop.JPG|天瑞調頭路軌 Tin Shui Wai Loop.JPG|天水圍站迴圈 LR Signal Light W581.JPG|W581 LR Switch W611.JPG|W611 兆康至元朗 Rail South of Tsing Lun Rd.JPG|兆康站以北 Tsing Lun Rd Flyover-1.JPG|青麟路高架路軌 Tsing Lun Rd Flyover-2.JPG|青麟路高架路軌 Tsing Lun Rd Flyover-3.JPG|青麟路高架路軌 Tsing Lun Rd Flyover-4.JPG|青麟路高架路軌 Tsing Lun Flyover-2.JPG|青麟路高架路軌 Tsing Lun Flyover.JPG|青麟路高架路軌 Junction HTREP North.JPG|洪天路緊急月台出口 LRT Switch W563.JPG|W563，洪天路緊急月台出口 Junction HTREP South.JPG|洪天路緊急月台入口 LRT Junction 385 390 425.JPG|坑尾村/塘坊村/洪水橋 LRT Junction 385 390 425-2.JPG|坑尾村/塘坊村/洪水橋 LRT Switch W543.JPG|W543，坑尾村/塘坊村/洪水橋 屯門市 LRT North of 100.JPG|兆康站以北 LRT North of 100-2.JPG|兆康站以北 LRT Track S 100.JPG|兆康站以南 South of Siu Hong Stop.JPG|兆康站以南 West of LR Siu Hong.JPG|兆康站以西 檔案:Fung Tei Flyover.JPG|兆康至鳳地高架橋 LRT Bridge 100 340.JPG|兆康至鳳地高架橋 Tin King Loop.JPG|田景站迴圈 LRT Track S 140.JPG|田景站以南 Shan King Entrance.JPG|山景南入口 Shan King Entrance-1.JPG|山景南入口 Shan King Entrance-2.JPG|山景南入口 LRT South of 180.JPG|山景南站以南 LRT Track 190 180.JPG|山景南北之間 LRT North of 180-1.JPG|山景北站以北 LRT North of 180-2.JPG|山景北站以北 LRT East of 060-1.JPG|建安站以西 LRT East of 060-2.JPG|建安站以西 LRT East of 060-3.JPG|建安站以西 LRT 060 Paved Rail.JPG|建安站 LRT West of 060-1.JPG|杯渡路高架橋，建安端 lrt pui to bridge.JPG|杯渡路高架橋，建安端 LR Bridge HoTin.JPG|杯渡路高架橋，河田端 LRT Bridge 280.JPG|杯渡路高架橋，市中心端 LRT Bridge 295 300.JPG|杯渡路高架橋，杯渡段 檔案:LR Pui To Road Highway from 300s.JPG|杯渡路高架橋，杯渡段 檔案:LR Pui To Road Highway from 300s-2.JPG|杯渡路高架橋，杯渡段 LRT Track Contraction Pt 300.JPG|軌道伸縮位，杯渡站 File:090712 LRTTMNTrack.jpg|輕鐵屯門站所用的無道碴路軌 East of LR Tuen Mun.JPG|屯門站 (輕鐵)以東 Yau Oi Road.JPG|友愛路 LRT Track Yau Oi Rd Exit.JPG|友愛路鋪面與安定站主線之間 abandoned loop on ting.JPG|已停用安定調頭路軌 LRT 270 Loop Site-1.JPG|已停用安定調頭路軌 LRT 270 Loop Site-2.JPG|已停用安定調頭路軌 LRT 270 Loop Site-3.JPG|已停用安定調頭路軌 LRT 270 Loop Site-4.JPG|已停用安定調頭路軌 LRT Track S 250.JPG|屯門泳池站以南 Hoi Wong Rd.JPG|海皇路跨河橋 LRT Rail Repair Lung Mun Road-1.JPG|龍門路（ 以西）軌道維修 LRT Rail Repair Lung Mun Road-2.JPG|龍門路（ 以西）軌道維修 LRT Rail Repair Lung Mun Road-3.JPG|龍門路（ 以西）軌道維修 LRT Rail Repair Lung Mun Road-4.JPG|龍門路（ 以西）軌道維修 LRT Rail Repair Lung Mun Road-5.JPG|龍門路（ 以西）軌道維修 LRT Rail Repair Lung Mun Road-6.JPG|龍門路（ 以西）軌道維修 LRT 001 East Entrance-2.JPG| 東入口 LRT 001 East Loop.JPG| 東迴圈 LRT 001 East Loop-2.JPG| 東迴圈 輕鐵交匯處 lrt junction 050 060 190 200.JPG|青雲/建安/山景南/鳴琴 LRT Junction 050 060 170 190-2.JPG|青雲/建安/山景南/鳴琴 LRT Junction 050 060 170 190-3.JPG|青雲/建安/山景南/鳴琴 LRT Junction 050 060 170 190-4.JPG|青雲/建安/山景南/鳴琴 LRT Junction 050 060 200.JPG|青雲/建安/山景南/鳴琴 LRT Track 050 200.JPG|青雲/建安/山景南/鳴琴 File:Junct 060 075 295.JPG|建安/蔡意橋/屯門 File:Junction South of 100.JPG|兆康站以南 LRT Junction 160 170 212.JPG|石排/大興北/新圍 LRT Junction 160 170 212-2.JPG|石排/大興北/新圍 File:Junct 170 180 200.JPG|石排/山景北/鳴琴 lrt junction 075 080 230.JPG|蔡意橋/銀圍/澤豐 LRT Junction 075 080 230.JPG|蔡意橋/銀圍/澤豐 LRT Junction 075 080 230-1.JPG|蔡意橋/銀圍/澤豐 lrt junction deopt.JPG|龍門/輕鐵車廠/車廠 LR Junction outside D01.JPG|龍門/輕鐵車廠/車廠 LRT Junction 020 030 D01.JPG|龍門/輕鐵車廠/車廠 lrt junction 260 265 920.JPG|豐景園/兆麟/三聖 File:Junct 280 295 300.JPG|市中心/屯門/杯渡 Mn27 Tsing Lun Rd.JPG|青松/麒麟/兆康+屯門醫院 Reserved Junct 300 310-1.JPG|（預留）何福堂/杯渡 Reserved Junct 300 310-2.JPG|（預留）何福堂/杯渡 Reserved Junct 300 310-3.JPG|（預留）何福堂/杯渡 道岔 lrt ferry pier t101.JPG|T101，屯門碼頭 Cross over LRT Depot.JPG|T107 T109 輕鐵車廠 LR Switch T111.JPG|T111 輕鐵車廠 LR Switch T122.JPG|T122 田景 Trailer T136.JPG|T136，大興北 Switch Sharp Point T136.JPG|T136，大興北 Trailer T137.JPG|T137，大興北 LRT Switch T143.JPG|T143，安定 LRT Switch T205.JPG|T205，安定舊迴圈 091026-D01-6844.JPG|T325，輕鐵車廠內 091026-D01-6827.JPG|T351，輕鐵車廠內 091026-D01-6836.JPG|W107，輕鐵車廠內 LRT Depot West Main-4.JPG|W107，輕鐵車廠內 LRT Depot Track Diverge-3.JPG|W208（遠）至W220（近），輕鐵車廠內 LRT Depot Track Diverge-2.JPG|W208（遠）至W222（近），輕鐵車廠內 lrt ferry pier w301.JPG|W301，屯門碼頭 LR Switch W321.JPG|W321 輕鐵車廠 File:Siu Hong Switches.JPG|W401、T129，兆康 LRT Switch W401 T129.JPG|W401、T129，兆康 W412 Siu Hong.JPG|W412、T127，兆康 lrt ferry pier w491.JPG|W491，屯門碼頭 LRT Track 001.JPG|屯門碼頭入站